Liquid submersion of electronics to cool the electronics through direct contact with a liquid coolant is known. Examples of liquid submersion cooling of electronics are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,905,106 and 7,403,392 among others. Liquid submersion cooling of electronics has a number of advantages over air cooling of electronics including increased energy efficiency by eliminating the need for fans and reducing HVAC cooling; quieter operation by eliminating fan noise; use in harsh environments since the electronics are contained in a sealed, liquid-tight enclosure that protects the electronics from humidity, salt, sand, dust and other contaminants; and high reliability by reducing or preventing thermal fatigue, corrosion and contamination of the electronics.
With some types of electronic systems, such as servers, the ability to scale the electronic system up or down to change capacity and performance is sometimes desirable. Scaling up or down can be achieved by altering the number of electronic components that are disposed within the enclosure, or by utilizing a plurality of systems in separate enclosures in an array, such as a server array.